Episodeguide sesong 20
{| class="toccolours" cellpadding="5" style="border: 1px solid #999999; margin: 0; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Episodenummer !! Først sendt !! Kort sammendrag |- |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 1 || 12.09.2005|| * Gjertrud forteller Hans Fredrik at hun har fått sparken fordi hun ga Juni og Christian alkohol. Hans Fredrik skaffer henne jobben tilbake. * Oscar får cden av Scott som beviser at han var med å bestikke Astrid med Benedicte. * Juni og Christian kommer på kontoret med hver sin pakke som unnskyldning for det de gjorde. Scott ber de om å ikke si noe til Eva. * Ellen ber Vilde om å fortelle Kenneth om forholdet deres før de kan gå videre. * Scott vil ha Oscar til å sørge for at Juni og Christian holder seg vekke fra konsernet slik at han blir konsernsjef, og hvis det skjer vil Oscar få økonomi sjefsstillingen. * Cato forteller May at han har lyst å spørre Marianne om hun vil flytte inn igjen i leiligheten. May forteller dette til Marianne senere. Marianne forteller May at hun må gå på cellegift. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 2 || 13.09.2005|| * Kenneth overrasker Vilde med frokost og forteller henne at de skal på konsert i kveld fordi han har snakket med Ellen og fått henne til å gi Vilde fri. Vilde blir sur og går. * Astrid forteller Hans Fredrik at Gjertrud har servert Juni og Christian alkohol i lang tid og tatt betalt for det. * Marianne kommer hjem igjen. Senere når May og Cato kommer hjem forteller Cato at han skal flytte ut og sier at det ikke føles riktig at han også bor der. Han sier at han har fått seg hybel men vi ser han sitter på gata og spiser mat. * Oscar besøker Juni og Christian på Ankerseteren. Han etterlater seg en spritflaske i blomsterpotta. * Astrid får May med på å gå og besøke Rolv Espevoll hvis hun har med seg en bodyguard - det var før hun skjønte at bodyguarden var Oscar. Hun ber Astrid finne en annen. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 3 || 14.09.2005|| * Astrid er på Ankerseteren for å besøke Juni og Christian. De er veldig innstilt på å begynne å jobbe igjen, så Astrid sier hun skal snakke med Hans Fredrik om det. * Hans Fredrik forteller Gjertrud at hun har sparken fra baren og at forholdet hennes til Hans Fredrik er slutt. * Philip dukker opp i leiligheten til Cato for å besøke Marianne. Han frir til henne, men hun skjeller han ut. Så kommer May og kaster han ut. * Svein er på vei til banken på møte men banken er stengt. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 4 || 15.09.2005|| * Hans Fredrik tilbyr Gjertrud en jobb på et av sine cruiseskip og hun bestemmer seg for å reise. * Svein forteller at han ikke rakk møtet i banken i går og at han skal i dag. Hans Fredrik blir skuffa og forteller han at det ikke går og at prosjektet deres er avsluttet. * Etter å ha snakket med Marianne bestemmer May seg for å la Oscar følge henne til fengselet for å besøke Rolv Espevoll. * Hans Fredrik forteller Oscar og Scott at de skal få litt avlastning, Juni og Christian skal nemlig tilbake i konsernet og jobbe noen timer hver uke. * Kenneth tror Vilde er utro. Så han følger henne når hun skal møte noen. Men det viser seg å være Ellen, når han har gått kysser Ellen Vilde. * Philip skal møte en forretningskvinne, det viser seg å være Julie Anker-Hansen. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 5 || 16.09.2005|| * Marianne kommer på besøk på Cleo. Kenneth avslører at Cato har fått sparken siden han slo ned Philip. * Kenneth har dårlig samvittighet fordi han spionerte på Vilde i går, og ber om unnskyldning. * Ellen snakker med Kenneth uvitende om at Vilde ikke har fortalt han om trekantsexen. En stuepike kommer før hun får sagt noe om det. * Benedicte oppdager Vilde og Ellen kysse. Hun ber Kenneth om å dra opp til 6. etasje, og der oppdager han de to i sengen. * Christian finner en alkoholflaske i en blomstepotte, og tror den er Juni sin og kjefter på henne. Hun blir sur og stikker av i bilen. Hun kjører rundt i Oslos gater, og da hun oppdager Julie, snur hun seg etter henne, og kjører i en bil. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 6 || 19.09.2005|| * Astrid, Julie og Christian er på sykehuset og får vite av Dr. Anne Tellefsen at Juni er uten for livsfare. Senere reiser de opp på Ankerseteren. Når Christian går og dusjer sier Julie til Astrid at hun er sikker på at Juni drakk før hun kjørte og det er Christian sin feil siden han er eks alkoholiker, Christian står og hører på det i trappen. * Kenneth forteller Vilde at hun så hun og Ellen kysse i går. Vilde lover at det aldri skal skje igjen. Senere når Kenneth møter Ellen forteller Ellen han at det har pågått i lang tid. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 7 || 20.09.2005|| * Svein vil starte opp med drink and drive konseptet sitt igjen uten hjelp fra Hans Fredrik og hører med gjengen sin, og de vil det også. * Kenneth gjør det slutt med Vilde. * Benedicte ser May og Oscar sammen, hun snakker med May og blir forbanna på henne. * Oliver James kommer til Hotel Cæsar og skal være gjest på Cleo i morgen. * En pikkolo sender reparatøren Robert Lund ned i ventilasjons rommet på hotellet for å fikse noe. Der overnatter Cato, Cato forteller han at det allerede er i orden, så kommer Svein ned og får han til å gå. * Julie beskylder Christian for at det er hans feil at Juni kjørte når hun hadde drukket. Etterpå kommer Dr. Anne Tellefsen inn og forteller at Juni ikke hadde drukket. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 8 || 21.09.2005|| * Marianne lover May at hun skal holde seg unna Cleo i dag, men hun greier ikke å dy seg når Oliver James kommer dit. Kenneth ringer May som kommer og tar henne med seg hjem. * Oscar og May er i fengselet og besøker Rolv Espevoll. May forteller at Astrid vil ha noen bilder av hotellet som Rolvs far Egil Espevoll tok. De blir tilslutt enig om at hun skal få låne dem. * Svein snakker med Scott om Drink and drive konseptet sitt, og om de kan få lov og tilby det på hotellet. Scott er ikke interessert i å lese igjennom det en gang og sier nei. * De har fått svar på MR-prøven til Juni og det viser seg at Juni har fått en skade på våkehetssenteret i hjernen og de vet ikke hvor tid hun kan våkne igjen - kanskje hun aldri våkner igjen! |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 9 || 22.09.2005|| * May er i fengselet alene og møter Rolv for å få underskriften hans for å få lov å bruke bildene han ga dem i biografien til Astrid. Hun virker interessert i han. * Kenneth ringer et telefon nummer som det står i et blad og spør om jente sex, men Marianne kommer og avbryter han. * Etter at Hans Fredrik snakket med Scott, bestemmer han seg for å godkjenne Drink and drive prosjektet til Svein , men hotellet skal ha 10% av inntektene. * Eva får en veninne av seg, Sara Wilhelmsen, til å heale Juni, men det til liten nytte. * Hans Fredrik utnevner seg selv til konsernsjef. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 10 || 23.09.2005|| * Eva forteller Julie om OL-planen som Christian presenterte full på styremøtet. Julie går til kontoret til Christian og finner mappen til prosjektet og ringer Philip og ber han om å ikke selge aksjene hennes enda. * Svein forsetter med Drink and drive prosjektet sitt med å dele ut lapper i baren til kundene. * Marianne oppdager at Cato bor i undertasjen på hotellet. Marianne har med mat til han og de spiser og koser seg der. * Vilde forteller Kenneth at hun, Ellen og Stian har hatt trekant. * Christian reiser opp til Juni og bryter sammen foran henne og klemmer henne ved sykehussenga. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 11 || 26.09.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 12 || 27.09.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 13 || 28.09.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 14 || 29.09.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 15 || 30.09.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 16 || 03.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 17 || 04.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 18 || 05.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 19 || 06.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 20 || 07.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 21 || 10.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 22 || 11.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 23 || 12.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 24 || 13.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 25 || 14.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 26 || 17.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 27 || 18.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 28 || 19.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 29 || 20.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 30 || 21.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 31 || 24.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 32 || 25.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 33 || 26.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 34 || 27.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 35 || 28.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 36 || 31.10.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 37 || 01.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 38 || 02.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 39 || 03.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 40 || 04.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 41 || 07.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 42 || 08.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 43 || 09.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 44 || 10.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 45 || 11.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 46 || 14.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 47 || 15.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 48 || 16.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 49 || 17.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 50 || 18.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 51 || 21.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 52 || 22.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 53 || 23.11.2005|| * Julie forsøker å ta ansvaret over forretningene, mens Christian steller hjemme. Julie får vite at det er sendt ut en profit-warning om konsernet, noe som kan ødelegge optimismen i OL-leiren, og dermed legge planene deres helt døde. Julie løper til Christian for å få råd. Christian viser seg imidlertid helt umottakelig for viktig informasjon. Han oppfører seg bare besynderlig, og snakker ikke om annet enn at hans og Junis barn snart skal komme. Har han begynt å bikke? * Svein fikser bilen til Oscar - som en overaskelse, noe som kanskje Oscar ikke er så glad for. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 54 || 24.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 55 || 25.11.2005|| * Astrid får seg litt av et sjokk da hun oppdager hvem som egentlig arvet Egil Espevoll. Astrid har den siste tiden forsøkt å finne ut hvordan det kunne ha seg at Egil Espevoll plutselig figurerer på en rekke bilder sammen med Hugo. Sammen med Blom har hun gravd i fortiden, og funnet ut at en av Egils eiendommer var delt i to, og at konen hans, Margit Espevoll, bare arvet den ene halvparten. Blom finner første side av et brev Egil skrev til sin advokat. De får seg litt av en overraskelse når de ser hvem som arvet den andre halvparten, ingen andre enn Wenche Wallace, Hugos tidligere kone... * Svein oppdager stadig nye ting vedrørende Oscar sin bil, og begynner å legge sammen to og to angående hvem som kjørte på Kenneth. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 56 || 28.11.2005|| * May foreslår at Rolv søker jobb på Hotel Cæsar. Rolv, som endelig er ute av fengselet vil feire friheten med May. May foreslår at Rolv søker jobb på hotellet, hun kjenner konsernsjefen og tilbyr seg å prate med ham. * Christian er langt fra seg selv om dagen, og Astrid overtaler Julie til å ta seg litt av ham. Julie vurderer å gjøre det slutt, men bestemmer seg for å snakke ut med Christian. Han forteller at han elsker henne, og ikke vil leve uten henne. Litt senere dukker Christian opp hos Astrid med en kidnappet baby på armen, og flykter deretter opp på taket. Politiet blir tilkalt, og Julie gjør hva hun kan i håp om å snakke ham til fornuft. * Marianne er skeptisk til Rolv, men May nekter å høre på henne. Sammen med Rolv feirer hun at han har fått seg jobb, men det som skulle bli en koselig kveld, blir snart svært ubehagelig. Rolv vil ha sex med henne, men May trekker seg. Og da blir det huskestue. * Scott og Rolv har den siste tiden gått med skumle planer for å kunne overta aksjemajoriteten i Cæsar-konsernet. For å kunne få kontroll over 51% av aksjene, har Scott lånt et enormt beløp av Nils Hallstein, og betingelsene er svært harde. Rolv er usikker på om ikke prisen blir for høy, men Scott mener at all makt i konsernet er verdt satsingen. * Anker-Hansen leiren aner ingenting om kuppet, i alle fall ikke om den egentlige grunnen til at de to er så opptatt av å overta makten sammen. Det viser seg at Scott og Rolv er halvbrødre, begge sønner av Egil Espevoll... * Benedicte er lykkelig, og alt er godt mellom henne og Oscar på dagen for det store bryllupet. Ettersom hun har mye å ordne før hun skal i kirken, ser hun lite til Oscar, men slik skal det jo også være på bryllupsdagen. Det Benedicte ikke vet er at Oscar er ille ute. Han blir oppsøkt av politiet, som har begynt å få mistanke til at Oscar kan ha noe med Kenneths dødsfall å gjøre, og de er svært opptatt av å få tatt en titt på bilen hans. Oscar gjemmer bilen og skrur av skiltene, men oppdager ikke politiet som har spanet på ham. Når Oscar kommer opp foran kirken der Benedicte står og venter, ser han at politiet står klar til å pågripe ham. Han må ta et valg: Benedicte eller friheten, og velger det siste. |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 57 || 29.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 58 || 30.11.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 59 || 01.12.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- |Sesong 20 - Episode 60 || 02.12.2005|| * |- |colspan="5" bgcolor="#CCCCCC"| |- Kategori:Episodeguider